


What you deserve.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Friendship, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, One Shot, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Prompt - You settle for good, yet you deserve so much better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything!

Since the beginning of Alex’s time as the Special Victim’s Unit’s ADA, she’s had an on and off again relationship with Olivia. The two would spend time together and date, before realising work was getting in the way, agreeing to take a break, but in the end, they would still end up next to each other in bed.

But whilst Olivia only had eyes for Alex, the blonde ADA didn’t seem to just have eyes for Liv.

“So, how was your date?” Elliot asked, as he got on the elevator next to Alex.

Alex smiled slightly before nodding.

“It was nice. She is a lovely woman…” Alex replied with a forced smile, hoping she could get off the elevator sooner rather than later.

“But, not the right woman for you.” Elliot shot back without really thinking about it.

Alex placed her briefcase on the floor the moment Elliot spoke. She knew this was coming, she knew the moment she told Liv she was going to a date with someone else.

If anything, Alex found herself waiting for her and Elliot to catch a moment alone, so she could hear all he had to say on the matter, but then again, she didn’t know what else to expect from Olivia’s best friend.

“Elliot…”

“You told Olivia she was the love of your life. You said you wanted to be with her, and then the day after you apologised and said that you couldn’t do it. I don’t understand, and if I am being honest, I don’t think Olivia does either.” Elliot felt over protective, and he knew Liv would have asked him to stop by now, but he’d seen how much Olivia was hurting, and honestly, he couldn’t stand it.

“Elliot, what I said, I do love Liv, but…” Alex sighed. “I regret what I said…”

“Do you love her, Alex?” The elevator had stopped but neither of them had gotten off, and now the doors were closing again.

“I do.” Alex admitted, although her voice was quiet.

“So, why hurt her like this?” Alex couldn’t give Elliot an answer. She didn’t know. She loved Olivia, but she didn’t feel as though she could be with her. Olivia was everything she ever wanted, she was smart, funny, dedicated, but Alex knew she couldn’t match up to that.

“I don’t deserve her.”

Elliot looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

“You want to know what the problem is here, Alex?” Alex wondered if or not to say ‘yes’, but she knew Elliot would tell her either way.

“You settle for good, yet, you deserve so much better.”

* * *

  
The knocking on Olivia’s door made her jump. She wasn’t expecting anyone, really, all she wanted to do was sit at home with a glass of wine, listening to the sad songs on the radio, whilst taking the night to feel sorry for herself.

Getting up to answer the door, she was shocked and slightly annoyed when she saw Alex stood there. Olivia, didn’t want to have to deal with her, now, ex-lover, tonight.

“Can we talk?” Olivia wanted to shoot back some sarcastic remark, but went against it.

“Can this wait until tomorrow?” Olivia asked.

“No. Olivia, please. I will say what I have to here, if you won’t let me in.” Alex’s voice sounded so desperate.

Olivia looked up and down the hall, before letting the door swinging open slowly, waiting for Alex to step into her apartment, before closing and locking the door behind her. Olivia waited for the blonde to begin talking, folding her arms across her chest as she went to lean against the kitchen island.

“I’m sorry, about what I said, and for what I didn’t say.”

Olivia nodded, this was exactly what she didn’t need tonight.

“Look, Alex, I get it. You found someone else, so please, go and be happy.” Typical Olivia. To brush it off like she wasn’t broken inside.

“No.”  Alex shook her head. “Liv, I haven’t found anyone else.”

There was a moment of silence between the two of them as Alex remembered her short conversation with Elliot, about what she deserved.

“Elliot told me that I settle for good, but I deserve so much better.” Olivia rolled her eyes backwards, willing herself not to cry.

“You do deserve the best, Alex.” Liv whispered, her voice slightly strained from the urge to cry that seemed to building up inside her.

“You.”

“What?”

“I deserve the best, I deserve so much better. To me you are the best, you are everything, Olivia. So, if I deserve anything, I am praying it’s you.”

Oliva stood for a moment, willing her brain to work faster as she tried to come up with a sentence.

“Alex…”

Olivia took a step forward after saying the blondes name, instantly, pushing her lips onto Alex’s once she was close enough.

Olivia wasn’t sure if she was what Alex deserved or not, but right now, she didn’t care.

Alex loved her. She didn’t care about who deserved what.

**Author's Note:**

> A little stand alone one shot after uploading my collection! Let me know what you think!


End file.
